Rain
by urban-chic64
Summary: 6123 characters.


"_The dread of loneliness is greater than the fear of bondage, so we get married."_

_-Cyril Connolly_

Rain.

The steady downpour battering on the windowpane was quite soothing. It washed away the concerns she had about the coming night, about what they'd been planning to do. She knew it was wrong… but it also felt so right.

Her chin rested on her hand with her elbow on the desk as she stared out at the rain. Crumpled pieces of paper filled the wastebasket at her side. For some reason she just couldn't put into words the magnitude of her love for him. She silently wished that they hadn't agreed on writing their own vows. As one doubt would cross her mind, another even bigger one would overlap it and send her into frenzy. Maybe they were wrong for jumping into things too fast.

Then she'd listen to the steadiness and consistency of the rain because it reminded her that what they had was reliable, that if they didn't do it now she could be left alone.

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her very short hair. Deciding she'd work on her vows later, she stood up and made her way to the sliding door of the balcony. Once on the balcony she let her arms dangle over the edge while the water pounded on her flesh. She turned her palms upward to catch the heavy raindrops, and felt as though she could catch the sky. Closing her fingers to make fists, she watched as the water seeped through her fingers and dripped away.

She was beginning to have second thoughts about their elopement. Only her sister knew about it. They were mirror image twins – identical but for the dimple in her left cheek and the dimple in the right cheek of her twin. She hoped her sister would be able to make it to the wedding in an hour's time downstairs.

The rain was so soothing she was almost lost in her thoughts. For a fleeting moment she considered jumping. She wondered what it would be like to escape – to climb on the railing – and just let herself fall as the rain poured. She wondered how much damage twelve floors would do. The building was a bit rundown and a dead body in the back, near the forest, would probably not be noticed for some time.

Shuddering, partly from cold and partly from unstable thoughts, she realized that she could never do it. She had too much to live for.

**.oOo.**

_She,_ on the other hand, hated the rain. Rainy days were cold and dark. They only reminded her that _she_ was alone. The rain was where _she_ first saw them kissing. _She_ had first seen him weeks ago at a business party and had instantly known it was love. Imagine how shocked _she_ was when _she_ saw him kissing her twin sister! _She_ would never forgive her sister for taking him away from her.

Her sister had everything: family who loved her and friends who would die for her, and yet she took away the only thing _she_ thought _she_ had. _She_ was always seen as 'the bad twin', never as perfect as her sister. At the news that they were getting married, her world seemed to come crashing down. If only _she_ could start over and not be 'the bad twin', anymore. Maybe then _she_ would no longer be lonely.

_She_ was desperate, now.

_She_ attempted to pat the water out of her very recently cut hair with a napkin as she stood in the elevator. _She_ waited impatiently.

_Ten… eleven… twelve… ding!_

_She_ walked swiftly and gracefully, her red heels tapping along the linoleum. Her face contorted in anger caused the dimple in her right cheek to deepen. Her hands tightened into fists, steeling herself for what _she_ was about to do. _She_ knew it was wrong… yet it felt so right.

The door was open. Tentatively, _she_ turned the doorknob and pushed it wider. The room was dark, the only light from outside, the only sound of the rain. _She_ sneaked in. The first thing _she_ noticed was the wastepaper basket. _She_ picked up a piece from the top of the pile and smoothed it out.

_From the day I first saw you,_

_I knew you were the one._

In anger, her fist closed upon the paper. Wedding vows – These should be her wedding vows, not her sister's.

And then _she_ saw her standing on the balcony. Every bit of resentment in her rose to the surface when _she_ saw her perfect twin basking in the rain. _She_ despised them both.

_She_ found herself sliding back the door, with only one thing in mind. At the sound of the sudden noise her sister turned in shock. Before she could utter a word, _she_ ran toward her and pushed her vigorously. _She_ watched her sister's body twisting in terror until it hit the pavement below with a sickening crunch, the rain pulsing away on her lifeless body. If _she_ moved quickly enough, _she_ would be able to hide the body in the forest behind the building.

_She_ almost felt sorry, but then the rain washed her guilt away.

**.oOo.**

He looked into her face, his eyes full of love. From the day he first saw her, he'd known she was the one. He remembered the first day they'd met. As cliché as it sounded, he'd been caught in a rainstorm without an umbrella. Very quickly the gale had been much too strong for even her umbrella to handle and it was blown out of her grip. Her place was closest and she had invited him over to wait until the storm had subsided. They'd exchanged numbers. He had happened to see her only days later at a business party and, although she seemed friendly enough, there'd been something different about her. She'd finally called him that night and they had immediately hit it off once again. After only two weeks of dating he was sure that it was meant to be.

Neither of their families knew. He knew it was wrong, but it also felt so right. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Realizing that it was his turn, he said, "I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you," said the pastor, pausing dramatically, "husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

He lifted the veil above her head and felt an odd shudder pass through his body. Lifting her chin with his forefinger, he looked deep into her eyes.

He saw nothing.

Bending his head down to meet hers, he kissed her lips.

He felt nothing.

He pulled back from her, confused about the meaningless kiss they had just shared.

"I love you," _she_ whispered. _She_ smiled.

He stared at her dimple.

**Tullekrazy**


End file.
